Bodo Wolf
thumb|Bodo Wolf als Odo , auch Bodo Wolff geschrieben, ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Er ist der Bruder von Birgit Edenharter. Der aus der DDR stammende Wolf spielte in einigen deutschen TV-Serien und -Filmen, unter anderem in Tod in Miami (1994) oder Der Landarzt (1987). Seinen ersten Auftritt im Fernsehen dürfte er 1974 im ostdeutschen Polizeiruf 110 - Nachttaxi gehabt haben. In Star Trek sprach er: * Mediator #1 (gespielt von David Q. Combs in , TV-Version) * Dexter Remmick (gespielt von Robert Schenkkan in ) * Assistenzmanager (gespielt von Sam Anderson in ) * Victor Granger (gespielt von Jon de Vries in ) * Gillespie (gespielt von Duke Moosekian in ) * Odan (gespielt von Franc Luz in ) * Christopher Hobson (gespielt von Timothy Carhart in ) * Jev (gespielt von Ben Lemon in ) * Administrator (gespielt von Scott Jaeck in ) * Odo (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Spiegeluniversum) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Halluzination) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Curzon Dax (Zhian'tara) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Gründer in Gestalt von Odo (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Wurmlochwesen) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Douglas Pabst (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Hologramm) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Pah-Geist) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Odo (Illusion) (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Ezral (gespielt von René Auberjonois in ) * Leonard H. McCoy (gespielt von DeForest Kelley in , neue Szenen) * Föderationspräsident (gespielt von Kurtwood Smith in , neue Szenen) Weitere seiner Synchron-/Sprechrollen: * häufig zu hören als Stimme von Christopher Walken, Alan Alda, William H. Macy, David Paymer und Robin Williams * Ethan Phillips als Sanitäter in Glory (1989) * William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk in Boomerang (1992) * Tom Skerritt u.a. als Sheriff Jimmy Brock in Picket Fences – Tatort Gartenzaun (1992-1996) * Kurtwood Smith als Earl Stone in To Die For (1995) * John de Lancie als Capt. George W. Bouchard in Aircrash – Katastrophe beim Take-Off (1997) und in Final Speed – Stoppt den Todeszug" (1999), sowie als Alex Reeves in ''Woman on Top (2000) und als Donald Finley in Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (2000, Ep. 6x02 „Die Saat der Gewalt“) * Gregory Itzin als Clerk at Mint Hote in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * Scott MacDonald als Erster Offizier in Babylon 5 - Waffenbrüder (1998) * Bruce Wright als FBI Agent Moran in Verhandlungssache (1998) * Ralph Brown als Ric Olié in Star Wars: Episode 1 - Die dunkle Bedrohung (1999) * Paul Guilfoyle als Jim Brass in CSI – Den Tätern auf der Spur (seit 2000) * Corbin Bernsen als Paul Barrett in Jack & Jill (2000, Ep. 2x03 „Caution: Parents Crossing“ und 2x10 "Battle of the Bahamas“) * René Auberjonois als Alar in Stargate Kommando SG-1 (2000, Ep. 4x02 „Die andere Seite der Medaille“), als Dr. William Tewksbury in Frasier (2001, Ep. 8x20 „Zehn Sekunden zu spät“) und als Hagen Bridges in Nash Bridges (2001, Ep. 6x16 „Der Partner“) * Bryan Cranston als Hal in Malcolm mittendrin (2000-2006) * Ed Begley, Jr. als Hiram in Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (2001-2005), als Scott O'Shay in CSI: Miami (2007, Ep. 5x17 „Wilde Tiere“ und 5x19 „Wege zum Mord“), als Dr. Jesse James in Kingdom Hospital (2004) und als Cyrus O'Dell in Veronica Mars (2006-2007, 6 Episoden) * Bruce Davison als Tom Oakley in Verrückt/Schön (2001) und als Doug Hellman in Close to Home (2005-2007) * Tony Shalhoub u.a. als Adrian Monk in Monk (2002-2009) * Robert Pine als Mr. Lewis in Confidence (2003) * Professor N. Icely in Back To Gaya (2004) * William Atherton als Dr. Barr in Desperate Housewives (2006, Ep. 2x23/2x24 „Erinnerungen, Teil 1 & 2“) * J. Patrick McCormack als Bill Huxley in Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (2006, Ep. 4x07 „Der Schlüssel“) und als George Howard in Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2007, Ep. 5x18 „Der Brief“) * Brent Spiner als Dr. Strom in Superhero Movie (2008) * Steven Culp als Jim Cooper in Eli Stone (2008, Ep. 2x05 „Der Philanthrop“ und 2x06 „Geburtstagsüberraschung“) * Bill Smitrovich als Reverend Michael Green in Desperate Housewives (2008, Ep. 4x16 „Namen“) Des Weiteren synchronisierte er den Joker im Videospiel Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009). Externe Links * * * Kategorie: Synchronsprecher (TNG) Kategorie: Synchronsprecher (DS9) Kategorie: Synchronsprecher (ENT) Kategorie: Synchronsprecher (Film)